headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Iceland/Teh Sweggurboi
Iceland is the 66th character in Head Soccer and the 27th European character. He will be added in an update along with Costa Rica and Iran as a 5 star opponent with three different power shots. Iceland is a character idea of Teh Sweggurboi and he wants him in Head Soccer. He always plays in the same way: Rather defensively, and it's nearly impossible to beat him with a really good result. Appearance Iceland has a very pale skin and dark blond, long and slicked back hair. He wears a black hairband. He has a youthful appearance, a smooth skin, small blue eyes and a tip-tilted nose. He looks a bit like a mix of Iceland football players Birkir Bjarnason and Kolbeinn Sigþórsson. Power Shots Air Shot: Volcano Shot The Volcano Shot, Iceland's air shot, is a straight-line shot, but it has something that makes it much better than most other straight-line shots, and that is the volcano part. A horizontal volcano appears right in front of Iceland, with its crater aiming for the opponent's goal. The volcano shoots a lava flame, which covers the same distance as the flame of the Dragon mask does. If Iceland's opponent gets hit by the flame, he will get burned down to ashes. After 4 seconds, he resurrects and is back to normal. When the flame is almost gone, the ball comes. When the ball hits the opponent, he will just get knocked out and pushed back into his goal. The Volcano Shot can be one of the best power shots in the game if it is used properly. It can be unstoppable if Iceland uses it near the goal, because then his opponent will be incinerated at the time the ball comes and the ball will go in with ease. If Iceland uses it further away from the goal and the lava doesn't reach the opponent, it actually looks a bit like USA's shot, but stronger, without the invisibility and with the flame. I think the reason for this shot is obvious. The Eyjafjallajökull volcano began to erupt on 14 April 2010. By the eruption of this stratovolcano, a plume of volcanic ash was ejected several kilometres into the atmosphere, causing a hazard for airplanes in Northern Europe and making this volcano in southern Iceland world famous. Ground Shot: Snowball Shooter Shot When Iceland uses his ground shot, a large shooter appears above his head and it shoots three snowballs towards the goal one for one, at very high speed. The first ball will be shot in the same downward path as Brazil's shot, the third ball will be shot completely horizontally and the second ball will be shot in an angle in between. So with Iceland's ground shot you get tested in blocking balls from any direction and with any angle. For the image formation, you can compare it to Serbia's air shot in combination with Luxembourg's Plant Shot, and it also looks a bit like Spain's shot, but then much lower. It is the best when used a little beyond midline, because then all three balls will be shot on goal and it's the hardest for the opponent to stop Iceland's ground shot. But no matter where you use the shot on the field, there will always be at least one snowball which is shot on goal, since the third ball is shot horizontally. The third and last ball is also the one which you have to kick to successfully counter Iceland's ground shot. All three snowballs are, naturally, balls which can score a goal, but they mostly don't knock you out. Counter Attack: Disillusion Shot This shot is a bit like gambling for the opponent, and therefore it is strong. When Iceland counters his opponent's power shot, he shoots two snowballs in a straight line at the same time. One ball goes so low it almost rolls over the ground, the other ball travels in a straight line too, but does this in mid-air. One of these balls contains the real ball, the other one is completely fake and will go through your body and melt away like snow in the sun. The real ball can capture you in a block of ice for a small amount of time, but it isn't very hard to stop it. The main problem is that the real ball is sometimes the low ball and sometimes the high ball. It's totally random and the defender has to choose one of them, because the balls are this far from each other, that it's completely impossible to stop them both. The defender has enough time to choose one, because the balls travel at the same slow pace as the Netherlands's Black Hole Shot. You can counter and block the real ball quite easily, but when you choose the wrong ball, Iceland has fooled you. Unlock Requirements Complete 100 of the 121 regular missions (so not the Bonus missions) in the Mission mode. You can also buy Iceland for 5,000,000 points. Costume: Anvil Hat Iceland wears the Anvil Hat in Arcade matches and Tournaments. The special feature of this SS rank costume is that Iceland can crush his opponents with it by jumping on them. Then the opponent looks the same way as when he is smashed by Asura's fist. When you wear the Anvil Hat, you are a bit like Mario who crushes Goombas by jumping on them. To make it easier to jump on your opponents, the Anvil Hat especially increases your jump ability very much, but as you can see here below, it upgrades more of your stats. Speed: +1 Kick: +3 Jump: +7 Dash: +3 Power: +1 Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Teh Sweggurboi Category:Archived Ideas